


Itsy, Bitchy Spider

by unholy_this



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (very few of them), Big Spider Attack, Broken Bones, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Whump, but not very descriptive of the spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_this/pseuds/unholy_this
Summary: I took that spider that attacked Emma in 6x16, gave it a bit of magic for fun and had it attack Killian, because I know we would all like to see a version of it :)





	

He should have realized something was wrong. Splitting up wasn’t a good idea to begin with, not trusting your gut when you knew there were shape-shifters lurking around would made things worse.

Killian’s mistake was that he didn’t shout for Emma immediately. Even if he could have run he wouldn’t get far before the web tied his ankles together and made him lose his balance.

Instead, he looked at Emma in front of him, dismissing the thought that she wouldn’t leave David behind without back-up and didn’t do anything as she approached. He went to touch her arm, to make sure she was alright, but instead her hand shot up and a ball of web exploded from it, covering his mouth and nose. Killian staggered behind, shaken from the blow and tried to scream. The only thing he accomplished was to have his breath stuck in his mouth, as the web didn’t allow any air to come out - or in.

He was starting to suffocate, and with adrenaline kicking in, it was harder to focus on staying calm and not move much. A life at sea had trained him in holding his breath for a long time, but with no help coming…

The creature that had taken Emma’s form approached him and opened its mouth. It had two big and sharp teeth instead of human teeth, and easily leaned in and bit Killian’s neck.

Fire started to burn through his skin, going deeper and deeper as the venom spread through his blood. Killian collapsed on the floor, already feeling dizzy from the suffocation and the pain of the fire spreading in his body.

“This will keep your body warm until I finish my other meal,” the creature said in Emma’s voice and instantly transformed into a huge spider.

Killian wanted to scream, but the fire was already burning through his throat and reaching his lungs. He felt the air _screaming_ to be released, as if it would tear his chest open in order to get out. He pushed through his increasing weariness trying to crawl away, but the spider stretched its arms forward again, shooting a ray of web toward him. The web weaved around his feet and pushed them together, the pressure almost enough to break his bones. The creature kept shooting web at him, slowly going upwards as the venom spread downwards.

The fire burned, making his blood feel like it was _boiling_ and pressing on his skin to break so that it would flow out of it, and the web squeezed back as if it tried to prevent it. Unable to scream, unable to move, unable to bloody _breathe_ , Killian was slowly covered in the web’s suffocating grasp while he burned from within.

After the spider was done, he only managed to feel the difference in gravity, as it probably had pulled him up and strung him upside down. The venom, however, didn’t seem to care for such rules as it kept burning down to his legs and feet.

The web around his head was not thick enough to block all sounds, so he could hear clearly as the creature walked away, the sound of its feet running through the wood becoming more ominous the more it walked away. Killian tried to squeeze his closed eyes in fear of that creature hurting Emma and David - but the pressure of the web around his head was so great he couldn’t even do that. It was like being frozen in place all over again, unable to do anything to help, but this time with excruciating pain spreading through his body as a bonus.

Finally, the venom reached his toes and settled. It still burned, enough to make Killian scream if it hadn’t made his lungs and throat feel like a fiery inferno, or if the web wasn’t already choking him, but he started to feel like he was getting used to it. As if every place it touched, it melted through and kept hurting, but not as much as the fire itself did.

He still couldn’t breathe, the web around his chest tight enough to prevent it even if his mouth and nose weren’t covered with it, and he was sure enough time had already passed for him to die of asphyxiation. As the spider said, the venom seemed to keep his body warm and fresh, but he didn’t expect it would also not allow him to die. Tears of pain started running through his shut eyes and for a moment, he thought even those wouldn’t be able to escape the web and the pressure would simply increase. But they found their way through the web and rolled down his head, finally dripping to the wooden floor, one by one sounding like an ominous clock counting down his remaining moments.

No. He wouldn’t go down like this. Even with fire burning through his bones, muscles and skin, he tried to move his wrist so that his hook would slice through the web. But the web seemed to have a kind of conscience, for as he tried to move his wrist, the web caught the movement starting from his ankle and pushed, _squeezed_ hard enough for Killian to feel a burned rib break. He wanted to shriek.

Killian had gone through enough pain in his life to know that while screaming sometimes alleviated a part of it, the voices usually made his tormentors laugh and strike again. So he learned to hold back and stay silent. Sometimes it hurt more, though less than humiliation itself did, but it was his choice to do that.

Now he didn’t even have that. He couldn’t even feel the usual pressure in his lungs that came when he screamed, all he felt now was the agonizing fire and the remains of it, and somehow, not being able to scream hurt even more. More tears fell and this time he wasn’t sure if they were from pain or from despair.

Time was passing, and the web was squeezing and the fire was burning. He couldn’t tell how long it was, he knew that pain made time seem like it was passing slower, for him it felt like it was years later when he heard the sound of Emma’s and David’s boots coming closer to him.

_No, no_ , he thought, _go away before it catches you too…_

The sounds suddenly came to a stop somewhere near. He heard Emma gasp, and then David’s voice saying, “Is that Hook?”

“No, no, no,” Emma’s voice was heard, and his scorched heart ached for her. Before he could think, he tried to move his hand towards her, but the web caught up and squeezed, this time probably breaking the bone on his index finger.

He heard Emma and David step closer. He heard a blast of magic, Emma grunting, and the web swung a little in place, but nothing else happened. Emma panted and tried again to no end.

“Maybe it’s immune to your magic,” David said.

“But it stopped the spider.” Emma’s voice sounded tired.

“Yeah, maybe it just needs a more traditional weapon.” Killian heard David’s heavy footsteps come closer.

“Be careful!” Emma said quickly.

He then felt the pressure on his chest loosen a little, and then more, and more. He felt hands all over his torso removing the web, going down - up, for him, to his head. It still burned, wherever the hands touched him. The hands took away the web from his neck, his chin, and then his mouth was free, and he breathed.

He regretted it immediately, because it felt like he was literally breathing fire. The air burned up from his hot mouth, and throat, and larynx, to reach his scalding lungs, only to somehow make the fire worse. He tried to scream but a mere whimpering sound escaped him.

“Oh, God, Killian!” Emma said, and he could see her now, his eyes free of the web. Tears were glistening in her eyes and he wanted to reach and wipe them away, but again the move caused the web to break another bone in his still trapped hand.

“The… web…” he managed to breathe out. Every breath he took, every time he blinked his eyes or opened his mouth to speak burned as if the venom was running anew inside him.

“Let’s get him out of there,” Emma said and went on helping her father remove the web from around Killian. When they reached his ankles, Emma crouched down and pulled Killian up from the shoulders. The touch burned all over again and he kept making desperate, pathetic sounds of pain as Emma and David eased him down on the floor, his body burning up again wherever it touched the wood.

“What did that thing do to him?” David said.

“I don’t know, but I’m not gonna stand like this,” Emma replied and spread her hands over Killian, her magic flaring up as she tried to heal him… which she managed, in places, but the venom returned to burn him again, and he cried in pain.

“What’s going on? Why didn’t that work?”

Killian needed to speak, to tell her about the venom, that it would burn again everything she healed… he tried to take a breath, another shot of fire running to his lungs.

“V-...v-,” he tried to say, his lips burning as they touched his teeth in his effort to form the word.

“What?” Emma said and leaned in to hear him better. Some of her hair touched his face, and while he would usually find it a blessing to touch her soft hair, this time even those made his skin burn and he _hated_ it.

He had to speak up.

“Venom,” he managed, his whisper guttural and harsh.

“The spider bit him,” David said, pointing to the bite mark on Killian’s neck that Emma couldn’t see.

Emma instinctively moved her hand to hover above the wound, but pulled away quickly.

“We have to suck the venom out,” Emma said.

“I don’t think it would be a good idea to touch it. Can you do it with your magic?” David asked.

“I can try. Killian?” she turned to him. “I’m gonna try to remove the venom. Stay with me, okay?”

He nodded, slightly, the movement making the fire liven up again.

Emma placed her hand above the bite mark again, and white light emanated from it. This time, Killian could not hold back his strangled screams as the venom started travelling back, burning everything all over again the way it did when it entered him. The pain was so distracting he couldn’t realize that the parts relieved from the venom didn’t hurt anymore. The fire kept rushing up, up his legs, stomach, torso, chest, neck, and finally, he felt his tense body collapse on the floor as the venom poured out of his bite wound and down on the floor.

He could breathe. His chest hurt a bit from the previous pressure and the broken rib, but he could finally take in the air his now numb body craved for.

Emma’s hands were all over his face, and when he opened his eyes, she looked exhausted, almost ready to pass out. He lifted up his hand and touched her face, wincing as the touch shifted his broken finger.

Emma pulled away and took his hand in hers, ready to invoke her magic to heal it as well, but Killian shook his head.

“It’s alright, love, it’s just a broken finger.”

“Killian, are you okay? This thing inside you…”

“It hurt, but not anymore,” he said and smiled. He felt exhausted and numb after the onslaught of pain and fire through his body, and his broken bones still hurt, though compared to his previous situation, they now felt like simple stings. He supported himself on his left arm and sat up, hugging Emma close.

David clapped Killian on the shoulder. Killian turned and smiled at him. “Did you get rid of the beast?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Emma said softly on his shoulder.

“But it probably took its toll on Emma,” David said, looking at his daughter with worry. “Sweetheart?”

“I’m okay, I just… I just used my magic a lot today,” she said, pulling away and smiling at them. “Are you sure you don’t want me to fix this?” she asked, pointing at his finger.

“I can wait one more day, love,” Killian answered and kissed her cheek. He didn’t dare tell her about his cracked rib now. He would just lie down and be careful until she was fully rested as well.

“I think we should get out of here before any other monster sneaks up on us,” David said.

Emma nodded and stood up, offering her hand to Killian. Killian shook his head and bit his lip, knowing that standing up would poke his rib. He stood up slowly, trying his hardest not to wince.

“You sure you’re okay?” Emma asked, her own features showing exhaustion.

“Just tired, love,” he said, ignoring his aching rib and carefully wrapped his hand around hers.

“Careful with that,” she said. “Maybe we should just take you to the hospital to put a splint on it.”

Killian sighed. He knew she was blaming herself and she wasn’t going to stop insisting. “Alright, but just this, aye?”

Emma simply nodded, smiling at his agreement.

David drove the car this time, and Emma had fallen asleep on Killian’s shoulder before they even left the mansion’s driveway.


End file.
